Una carta de amor y perdon
by Shakka DV
Summary: Lo que comenzo siendo mi tarea de computacion termino en esto


UNA CARTA DE AMOR Y PERDON

By:

Shakka D' V

Hace tres meses que Ranma y Akane no se ven, no se hablan, el se fue de la casa, ella no quiere admitir que lo extraña, toda la familia esta preocupada, lo único que saben es que se pelearon, pero nadie sabe realmente que paso.

Akane se encuentra en su cuarto, acostada en la cama, pensando, recordando, llorando.

Alguien toca la puerta y dice su nombre

- Akane, ¿estas ahí?

Ella no responde y la puerta se abre, es su hermana mayor, Kasumi

- Akane, no creo que sea bueno que todo el tiempo te la pases encerrada, desde que Ranma se fue, ya no sales, no sonríes-

Ella seguía sin responder

- ¿Que fue lo que paso entre ustedes que hizo que el se fuera?-

- Kasumi, no quiero hablar de eso-

- Esta bien, yo solo venia a darte esto-

Kasumi le entrego una camisa de Ranma

- La encontré cuando limpiaba su cuarto-

Akane seguía sin responder

- Tío Genma ya regreso de su viaje, no lo encontró-

Kasumi salió del cuarto dejando a Akane sola

[al mismo tiempo en el consultorio del Dr. Tofu]

El Dr. Tofu platicaba con un joven que estaba recargado en la ventana viendo hacia la calle

- No crees que es tiempo de que regreses y aclares las cosas-

- No se, ella dijo que no quería volver a verme-

- Esa no era la primera vez que te lo decía-

- Lo se, pero es que lo dijo con tanto odio…la verdad no se que hacer-

- ¿La quieres?-

- ¿Quererla? No se-

- ¿Como que no sabes?, si no la quisieras no estarías así-

No respondió

- ¿Que es lo que sientes?-

- La extraño-

- ¿Mucho?-

- Demasiado, nunca creí que me podría sentir así, necesito verla-

- ¿Por que no la buscas?-

- No soportaría que me alejara de ella una vez mas-

- Pero aun no entiendo ¿Que fue lo que paso entre ustedes? ¿Que fue lo que hizo que Akane te dijera que ya no quería verte?-

- Lo siento Dr. Tofu, pero no quiero hablar de eso-

- Esta bien, no volveré a preguntar, pero creo que deberías hablar con ella, decirle lo que sientes, te aseguro que ella se siente igual-

- ¿Esta seguro?-

- Si-

El doctor camino hacia la puerta del cuarto

- Doctor…-

- Dime Ranma-

- Gracias-

El doctor volteo hacia donde se encontraba Ranma y con una sonrisa en su cara le dijo

- Solo búscala-

El doctor salió.

***

Es de noche, Ranma caminaba por la calle, necesitaba despejar su mente, decidir lo que iba a hacer, sin darse cuenta llego hasta la casa de los Tendo, penso en entrar pero no se atrevió, lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse enfrente de la casa y mirarla.

***

Akane no podía dormir como es costumbre desde hacia tres meses, bajo a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

[en la cocina]

La cocina se veía vacía, Akane se encontraba sirviéndose un vaso con agua cuando se oyó que alguien abría una ventana, el ruido provenía de su cuarto.

[ Cuarto de Akane]

La puerta del cuarto se abrió

- ¿Quien es?-

Nadie respondió, solo pudo ver una silueta que salió por la ventana y alejarse saltando por los tejados de las casas.

Reviso el cuarto para ver si no había nada fuera de lo normal, lo único que encontró fue un sobre encima de su escritorio.

Tomo el sobre y lo reviso, no tenia remitente, solo decía:

PARA AKANE

No tenia idea de quien podría haber dejado ese sobre, lo único que podía hacer era revisar el contenido, abrió el sobre, dentro de el había una carta, empezó a leer.

Akane

Tal vez sea demasiado tarde, pero aun tengo la esperanza de que no sea así, han sido tantas cosas las que hemos pasado juntos, tu y yo, que me dan el valor de escribir esto. Se que no debí irme, que debí quedarme e intentar arreglar las cosas, dime por que tenemos que sufrir, en vez de intentarlo, cuando hay tantas cosas que podemos hacer juntos, por lo que me atrevo a preguntarte ¿Podemos intentar borrar todo el dolor, lo que ha hecho que nos separemos? Yo te extraño.

Tu sabes que he pasado por días tormentosos, pero por favor intenta perdonarme, se que has de estar muy enojada conmigo pero estoy aquí con mi confesión, no tengo nada mas que esconder, no se que hacer, excepto revelarte lo que esconde mi corazón, se que esta no es la manera, pero no he podido decirlo de otra forma, muchas veces intente decirlo pero no pude, no se si fue por temor o por no saber que era este sentimiento.

Lo que intento decirte es algo que siento desde hace mucho tiempo, había querido negarlo pero no pude, intente hacerlo aun sin saber que es este sentimiento, todo lo que se es lo que siento cuando te miro a los ojos y estas cerca de mi, mi corazón empieza a latir muy rápido, mi mundo entero se pone al revés, no puedo evitarlo, lo que estoy intentando decirte nunca antes se lo dije a nadie, es algo que nunca había sentido, tu eres lo primero que miro y en lo que pienso cuando abro los ojos en la mañana, algo en ti me hace sentir raro, mi corazón a querido revelarte esto hace mucho tiempo pero no sabe como solo puedo decir que eres mi corazón, mi alma, mi todo, es cierto, lo digo en serio desde el fondo de mi corazón, sin ti, yo me moriría, reconozco que estaba equivocado ¿Puedes creerme? Incluso yo puedo cometer errores, como cualquier otro y lo siento, por las cosas que hice, por tus lágrimas a causa de las palabras que dije ¿Puedes perdonarme y dejar que me acerque a ti? haría lo que fuera para arreglar todo, no quiero decir adiós.

Puede que salga corriendo y me esconda cuando grites mi nombre pero algo de lo que puedes estar segura es que siempre seré fiel, para mi eres solo tú, eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida, déjame probar que esto es real, ahora que comprendo este sentimiento déjame decirte que nadie en la tierra te ama como yo, eres tan especial para mi, pero ahora puedo decir que TE AMO, te amo con todas mis fuerzas y cuando  te miro se la razón por la que estoy vivo, yo nunca dejaría que otra caricia se interpusiera entre nosotros, por que nadie podrá nunca tomar tu lugar, nadie se compara a ti. 

El miedo de perderte, de que te alejes de mi, sigue acercándose, me he dado cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti, todas las noches sueño contigo, nadie me hace sentir de la manera que tu lo haces, se necesita mucho para saber que es el amor y ahora lo se, no esta en las cosas grandes, sino en las pequeñas que son las que pueden significar mucho, tu siempre estuviste ahí cuando te necesite para ayudarme, regañarme o solo para platicar y desde que me di cuenta de este sentimiento no pasa un solo día sin que piense en ti. La noche es larga y te necesito cerca de mi, me gustaría que tu sintieras los mismos sentimientos que yo, uno por uno, no puedo ver el mundo por el que camino porque te veo solo a ti, todas mis sensaciones se dirigen a ti todo el tiempo, ya no puedo aguantar mas, mi alma y mi corazón clama por ti, por favor perdóname, no importa si no quieres volver a verme, aunque mi mundo se derrumbaría, me conformo con saber que me has perdonado y eres feliz

Por ultimo solo quiero volverte a decir que te amo

Ranma

  
Al leer la carta Akane supo de quien era la silueta que salió por la ventana, era Ranma, no podía quedarse así, tenia que hablar con el,

Se cambio de ropa y salió de la casa, intentando encontrarlo, corrió toda la noche por las calles de la ciudad sin rumbo, pasaron las horas, estaba apunto de amanecer, ya no corría ahora solo caminaba, se había dado por vencida, sabia que no iba a encontrarlo, caminaba por un lado del canal, el sol se asomaba por el horizonte, se recargo en la cerca, estaba cansada.

= ¿Por que Ranma? ¿Por que me haces esto? =

Lentamente un joven misterioso se acerco a ella.

- Creo que nunca habíamos visto juntos el amanecer-

Al oír esa voz su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, era la voz de la persona mas importante en su vida, a la que mas quería, era el…

= Ranma!!!! =

Deseo saltar a sus brazos, pero su orgullo se lo impidió, en vez de eso volteo a verlo con una expresión algo seria

- Hola Ranma…-

- Veo que leíste la carta…-

- Si…-

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, ninguno sabia que decir, eran demasiadas emociones

- Yo…-

- Yo…-

- Tu primero-

- No, tu-

El silencio volvió a imperar

- Akane yo…-

- Si…-

Ranma se acerco a ella y tomo su mano

- Podríamos caminar un poco-

Empezaron a caminar sin dirección, no hablaban, solo iban tomados de la mano.

***

Las horas pasaron, todos en la casa ya se habían dado cuenta de que Akane no estaba, la buscaron por todos lados sin éxito, estaban preocupados.

***

Ya esta atardeciendo, Ranma y Akane se encontraban sentados en el parque, no habían hablado de casi nada en todo el día, ella había faltado a la escuela, el hace tres meses que no asistía, a ninguno le importaba estar callados, aunque no lo dijeran lo único que quieren es estar juntos, pasaron unos minutos y el silencio fue roto.

- Akane, todavía estas enojada-

- No se-

- ¿Como que no sabes?-

- Me heriste demasiado cuando te fuiste-

- Perdóname-

- Ya no tiene caso pedir perdón, lo hecho, hecho esta-

-  Que acaso no cuenta como me sentía yo, tu también me lastimaste-

- Creo que es mejor que me valla-

- No huyas, por que no puedes aceptar que no fuiste la única lastimada, a mi también me dolió-

Akane se levanto y empezó a caminar

- Espera Akane no te vallas-

Corrió hasta donde se encontraba Akane

- Akane espera-

- Déjame en paz-

La agarro del brazo para detenerla

- Suéltame, me lastimas-

- No-

La atrajo hacia si y la abrazo

- Suéltame-

- Por que no puedes dejar atrás tu orgullo, si leíste la carta sabes la razón por la que regrese-

- Lo se-

- Entonces, por que te comportas así-

Ella no respondió

- Akane, cada palabra que callas me lastima-

- No soy la única que calla-

- Pero yo… ya te dije lo que siento-

- No es verdad, lo escribiste, ¿que acaso crees que con una carta se arregla todo?-

- Bueno pues…este…yo…-

Ranma no sabia que contestar

- Vez, ¿como puedo saber que lo que dices en tu carta es verdad?-

No respondió

- Mejor me voy-

- Espera-

- ¿Que quieres?-

- Dices no saber lo que siento, pero olvidas algo importante…-

- ¿Que?-

- Yo tampoco se cuales son tus sentimientos-

- Es un secreto que he guardado por mucho tiempo-

- ¿Por que no me lo dices?-

- No quiero seguir sufriendo-

- Pero…Akane…-

- Dejémoslo así, adiós-

Ella se alejo lentamente, dejándolo solo con su dolor

***

Ya es noche, Akane va regresando a su casa, después de lo que paso con Ranma, prefirió ir a caminar un rato mas, necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos, se encontraba enfrente de su casa, estaba apunto de entrar cuando oyó que la llamaban

- Akane-

- ¿Que quieres?-

- Tenemos que hablar-

- Dime…-

- Por que eres tan fría…-

- Si vas a comenzar con eso mejor me voy-

- No, no, lo siento-

A Ranma se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, se acerco a ella, tomo sus manos y pego su frente a la de ella

- Ranma…-

- Akane yo quería decirte que en todo este tiempo que hemos estado separados, no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo día, tu eres la dueña de mi corazón, yo… te amo-

- Yo tambien he pensado en ti-

Ranma tomo su barbilla, sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente, sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso

- Yo tambien te amo, Ranma-

FIN

Ahhhhh.... esto esta muy Waff....la verdad no se como escribi esto, pero ahora que me doy cuenta la mayoria de mis historias son Waff (¬¬U)....creo que es algo que no podre solucionar...pero siempre hay soluciones a los problemas y lo ultimo que se pierde es la esperanza....pero tengo que admitir algo, me gusto como quedo el fic, aunque solo lo haya hecho para mi tarea de Paquetería....

Si tienen dudas, sugerencias o comentarios escriban a 

hawarsitaD@hotmail.com

bye...los veo en el proximo fic


End file.
